Long time ago
by SangNoire
Summary: It seems to be a really normal day in Ryous life... boring and lonely like ever. But suddenly strange things are happening... what's going on? Contains Zero-season and hints of yaoi in later chapters. How did Ryou met Bakura?
1. Chapter One: The Voice

**Well, well, well... what have we here? ^^**

**Again I'm translating one of my German fanfic into English, this was my first story, that wasn't a Oneshot. I think it will be around 20 chapters long...**

**I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Lets see... it's about the time Ryou and Bakura met. It contains parts of the 'Zero'-series and ends with the last episode of that season. If I get the impression, that you like it, perhaps I'll do a continuation.**

**This story is adapted to both the manga and anime and surely containes much of my ideas ^^**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me, as well as the charakters... what a pity :(**

"speaking aloud"

'thinking'

_~voices inside of the Sennen Items~_

_Flashbacks, dreams, other nonsense_

* * *

_Long time ago..._

_**Chapter One: The Voice**_

This day could be described in one word: boring...

Ryou sat at the kitchen table humming a melodie only he could hear. The appartment has been tidyed up and he had lunch some time ago.

It was raining outside, so going for a walk wasn't an option either and the TV was shut down because of the 'simple' talk shows. Still humming and smiling all the time Ryou slid his fingers over one of the pendulums that hung downwards of the Sennen Item around his neck: the Millenium Ring.

The quiet tinkle fascinated him, that was when he realized he really needed to do something.

He got up and strolled in the direction of the living room, everytime resting his eyes on the mysterious artifact around his delicate neck.

It had been a present his father gave him, as an apology for getting back to late from his excavation site in Egypt. Ryou let his finger trail over the cold surface. The Ring never seemed to warm... he seemed to stay icecold all the time.

The white haired boy shivered a little bit, before he turned on the TV and let himself fall into the comforting depths of his armchair.

While he was zapping through the slightly annoying channels he everytime thought about the heavy metal on his chest... Ryou noticed surprised, that it really was considerable heavy...

It seemed impossible to hold up his head any longer...

His sight darkened as he slided into dozy slumber. Wasn't there a quiet snicker in the back of his head?

Suddenly he opened his eyes and jumped out of the armchair, only to let one of his bare feet meet one of the really mean table legs of his coffee table.

'Damn...youu...', he held back a nasty curse, while he noticed, that it was dark in the room.

His eyes fell onto the display of his recorder: half past eleven... p.m...

He wrinkled his forehead and sighed... another sleepless night...

Ryou made his way to the kitchen and because he didn't feel to turn the lights on he moved very careful through the corridor.

The door to the kitchen was... closed? Well... he didn't close it... he never does.

In an instant he buried this more than only frightning idea in the back of his head, probably he didn't only rembember, because he had been asleep a few minutes ago...

He took a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge and poured it into an extra large glass.

Taking a sip of his juice now and then he suddenly noticed, that his hand played with the golden pendulums again. Was he wrong, or did every of the golden pendulums sound different?

He layed down his chin into the other hand and let his fingers play over the surface of the golden artifact... so... cold...

His father didn't show up a long time... as he gave him the Ring he said he had to stay in Egypt for pretty much time... how long it really would be he didn't know. Ryou sighed unhappyly. That happend a half year ago. He felt some kind of... lonely...

Since his mother and Amane (to only think of his sisters name caused a searing pain in his chest) passed away, his father was the only family Ryou had.

But since that accident where both of them died two years ago, he traveled the whole time, the mostly staying in Egypt, using his work to take his mind off of this.

Ryou closed his eyes to let this bitter feeling flood trough him a moment. He wasn't mad at his father, there was a part of him who understood him very well.

The appartment was really dead without the happy laugh of his sister and the comforting charisma of his mother... He shielded himself behind repression, as some terrible pictures tried to steel into his head. No... he was dissapointed by his father.

'Sometimes I really think I don't mean anything to him...', he murmured sadly.

Suddenly a terrible thought shot into his head. The TV hadn't been on as he had woken up... How was this possible... only if...

Ryou stood up and flicked the light on. No... he could turn it on... so it wasn't caused by power failure... Now Ryou was really afraid, so he did have to turn on the light in the corridor, too, as he walked in the direction of the living room.

'Maybe the TV is broken... yes, it has to be!' Ryou now was directly in front of the deep black screen, as he turned the TV on. A woman ran down a wet street while something obviously was chasing her. Ryou shut the TV down again, really not wanting to feel haunted any more, than he did that moment. But what if someone was here, observing him. A shiver of fear was sliding down hin spine as he began to move trough his appartment, to overcome it with proving the contrary of his foolish paranoia.

The first room that he was crossing was the bathroom. He layed his hand on the door handle and took one calming breath. Than he slammed it open with one fast move, only to see... his own reflection in the mirror.

He noticed, that he was holding his breath and took one shuddering, deep gulp of air.

Ryous eyes were traveling over the shower to the bathtub and back to his reflection.

The Ring was lying around his neck, twinkling mockingly with the light of the corridor reflecting on its surface. The atmosphere was haunting.

The boy realized, that he shivered and sweated the same time.

He closed the bathroom door and could have swore, that he heard a low chuckle.

Ryou blamed the Ring (only a clang, Ryou... nothing to worry about...) and got to his own room now.

The very first time he was glad, that the switch was by the door as he flicked it. Everything was allright... His window was tilted, the surface of his bed was spotless and his homwork lay on his desk, done with his bag beside it. He went into the room and got to his cupboard, opening the doors with one fast movement... nothing...

He began to tremble... there had to be a reason!

'Probalby it shut down by itself... even if I can't imagine how...'

He had to swallow hard and tried to control himself.

'Calm down, Ryou... I'm sure there is a logical explanation...' A noise that sounded like nervous laughter left his mouth, as he closed the cupboard doors again.

Did he just hear footsteps in the corridor behind him?

He shook his head. No, here was nothing and nobody, except himself and... the Ring.

Why did it appear in Ryous head now?

He seemed to hear his father voice again, as he gave him the Ring a half year ago...

_'It's not a normal necklace, Ryou... I had the feeling, that you were meant to have it! It's really something special...'_

His fingers moved over the cold surface again. He suppressed the crazy tought, that the thing under his fingers had something to do with this mess and got slowly back into the kitchen.

He would talk himself into believing that he had turned on the time function for shutting the TV down... that seemed to be a good idea...

'My... how could I only forget that... tz...' he had to smile as he noticed that he made fun of himself and took another sip of the orange juice, this time out of the bottle.

Because of that his mother everytime got mad at him...

He put the juice back into the fridge... that tought has spoiled his appetite...

_~Such an unfortunate boy...~_

Ryou stopped immediately and winked surprised. Had he really heard... something? Maybe the wind... He ran to the livingroom. The TV wasn't on.

'You strangely shut off, maybe you can also turn on...' He began to tremble and the cold fear started to claim his body again.

_~And so... alone...~_

There, again! Now he really had heard it! A voice, deep and dark, sneering... smirking...

„Who are you?", Ryou asked firmly, surprised by his self-confidence.

No answer.

His eyes traveled over the furniture again, searching for a trigger. Maybe he was starting to hallucinate now? He felt a sharp headdache raging in his head and sank down into his armchair. Why was he so helpless? He didn't want to think now...

_~Very good, 'cause I think you do it the whole time...~_

'Yes, and then I become depressive...' It was funny to talk to a voice, that wasn't even there, but he had decided to not think about what he was doing now... it was really overtaxing...

_~Now, now... I really thought of another outcoming... a shiver of fear and a shriek of a girlish boy... instead I get nothing?~_

Chuckling...

_~Maybe you start to cry if I wait any longer? Helpless little human...~_

Ryou couldn't suppress an amused snort. Whoever was talking to him seemed really to be in his head...

_~Wrong, Hikari... try again!~_

Ryou suppressed an inner laughter as he thought about playing guessing game with a bodyless voice.

'Why do you call me „Hikari"?', he asked curiously. The voice seemed to be able to hear his thoughts, he was curious if it would really answer.

An amused snort and then...

_~I call you „Hikari", because you are just that... my hikari...~_

Ryou felt an unpleasant shiver travelling down his spine, as he heard the husky voice call him that... he wasn't a property! Another amused chuckle and Ryou noticed, that he had heard that sound earlier today.

'So you are...', he wrinkled his forehead,'...my... „Yami"?'

Chuckling again.

_~Good, hikari, very good...~_

He felt satisfied and knew the same moment, that this wasn't a feeling he had.

_~Come on... I can feel it... ask the most important question!~_

„Who... are you?" Ryou shivered as he seemed to hear his words echo through the empty room. They sounded so desperately forlorn...

Dark laughter roared in his ears and the answer came that instant.

_~Look down, hikari.~_

Ryou obeyed and the golden pendant caught his eye.

_~I'm living in there, hikari... Your father got it for you in Egypt... You asked yourself that often, what he meant with that words he said as he gave it to you: 'You're meant to have it... It's something special.' Indeed... special it is...~_

„Since when are you observing me?" Suddenly, Ryou had a feeling, he hadn't felt a long time ago. It was rage. Again a chuckling, that only furied him more: „Answer me!"

_~And if I don't? What will you do? Do you want to put your hands over your ears? You won't get rid of me, hikari! You can't!~_

„Lies! You're lying!", Ryou stormed and was surprised by his behaviour. He never had been that angry... why now? Actually he should shake with fear... funnily enough he felt nothing like fear. Everything was too confusing and twisted.

_~You are confused?~_

The voice sounded gentle, almost understanding...

_~I see... everyone would be as disturbed as you are... won't they?~_ **(1)**

Ryou didn't comment that statement.

„Tell me who you are!"

_~I'm the spirit within the Sennen Ring. You can call me 'master'.~_

„I certainly won't do anything like that..."

_~Ah... we are rebellious? Fine... call me 'Bakura' if you like that more...~_

Bakura? „But this is my lastname!", the white haired boy called incensed. He got harsh laughter.

_~Now... you will see how alike we are... and besides you have two names... don't be so selfish!~_

Ryou groaned unnerved and moved to the balcony. He urged himself not to talk aloud here... maybe the neighbours would think he was getting crazy...

'Maybe I am... I'm talking to a incorporeal voice, which tells me, that it's a spirit living in the Sennen Ring, driving me insane...' He heard chuckling again. 'I don't think, that this is funny!'

_~I don't care.~_ **(2)**

And it sounded exactly like that. Ryou sighed softly and closed his eyes. One moment he listend to the sound of the raindrops, dripping quietly like everytime onto the wet street... everything was normal... the world hasn't changed... That really soothed the boy.

'What do you want from me... Bakura?'

There wasn't an answer for a couple of seconds, Ryou really thought, that he only had imagined all this (he was ashamed as he felt almost sad...) until there were this words again.

_~This is a good question, hikari. You won't get the answer to it... now. Apart from this you don't want to know...~_

A quiet chuckle again, that caused an anxious shiver running down Ryous spine. He sighed noisily and layed his head down onto his arms. His eyes travelled over the streetlamps in front of his apartment. A car was passing.

_~What do you want to do now, hikari?~_

This question could have been applyed to everything. Funnily enough Ryou knew that instant what Bakura wanted to hear and so he answered: „Sometimes it's a good thing to have somebody near to talk. It gets..."

Ryou swallowed and hoped, that his voice wouldn't shake before he continued.

„It gets rather lonely sometimes..." Soft laughing responded.

_~Poor, little hikari... You were alone here so long. That made me believe it could change your life... positively if I interfere.~_

„Thank you." And he meant it. He was really thankful. He just now understood how lonely he had been in the past. Well... there were few people who could have been called acquaintances... but friends? There was never more but 'Hey, Bakura! Can I copy out your homework?', or 'My, there he is... he looks soooo handsome!'. He sighed painful.

_~It wasn't very easy the last months.~_

This wasn't a question.

Ryou gave a shrug and noticed, that this felt so good. There was somebody he could talk to. A strange, euphoric feeling raised in his chest.

'But this is over now! After all I have a spirit that is easily portable. Exceedingly handy, aren't they?'

A joke! It seemed eternity since he did a joke! This was fantastic!

_~Kukuku... don't overdo it, hikari!~_

Bakura seemed to be in a good mood too. Ryou tilted his head from left to right and a cold breeze creeped beneeth his shirt, to caress his back.

He started to shake.

Abruptly he tightened up and escaped into his living room.

'You closed the kitchen door and shut the TV down, didn't you?'

_~Who else could have done, hikari?~_

„But how did you do it?"

Once more a quiet chuckle.

_~I could show you, hikari.~_

The words were an amused whisper, that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to erect.

'I'm not sure if I want that...', Ryou said a little frightened.

_~Oh... you don't have to be afraid... I won't harm you... But it will be a frightening experience... indeed...~_

'Then I don't want to find out!'

Suddenly he felt very light. His body sat down into the armchair without his permission and crossed it's legs. One of his hands supported his head, while the other hand caressed the Sennen Ring around his neck.

„Awful real, isn't it?" His mouth moved and his voice sounded strange, not like it belonged to him. It was more self-assured, deeper, more masculine... Fear dwelled in his chest and he whimpered.

_~Stop it!~_

„Kukuku... do you think you are the one to make demands, hikari?"

_~Please!~_

It sounded desperate and Ryou really thought he had to cry. He felt his own mouth grinning mockingly before he was ripped out of that feeling like waking up out of a nightmare.

He clenched his fist and opened it again. Ryou repeated the movement three times and sighed relieved. 'Don't do that again!'

_~If you behave that impudent, I'll do it in an instant!~_

Ryou swallowed and stayed silent. He didn't want to challenge Bakura.

He should have known that it woudln't be this easy...

The white haired teen sighed again and noticed slightly amused, that Bakuras position was really comfortable.

He leaned back into his armchair and closed his eyes.

_~Tired again, hikari?~_

A low, agreeing hum left Ryous troath, before he dozed off again...

* * *

**(1) I love it how you can interpret the word 'disturbed' in this sentence... it can sound almost kind and out of another viewpoint wickedly insulting! Hehe...**

**(2) xD YGOTAS FTW!**

**I hope, that you've enjoyed it! I'm not very content of the first chapter, I really don't know why exactly... xD**

**Maybe you could leave a little comment to support me, praise, criticism, questions and ideas are very welcome! **

***leaves cookies*  
**


	2. Chapter Two: Daily action

**Bold writing income! It's me and I'm finally updating! (Kaiba (background): FINALLY, GEEZ!) I'm sorry because this took so long, but the longing of ending a story tormented me in the morning... x_D _**

**And because this one has allready 14 chapters, lingering on 97 dusty GERMAN pages inside of my computer... well... *coughs* I MIGHT translate them and write the last two or three chapters... ^-^**

**Bakura: About time you realised that... I wondered how long I would have to stuck inside of this unfinished mess...**

**_*glares daggers at the white haired male*_ ACTUALLY... I'm quiet satisfied. Even if this is a casual chapter and Bakura is behaving a little bit innocent, I think that fits absolutely. Well... and it all changes... in the end... doesn't it? *cackles madly***

**Bakura: *grins* I like this because of the ending.**

**Sang: I don't know if you are seriously insulting my story or just veeeeery narcissistic right now... nonetheless, enjoy the reading, guys!**

**OMYGOSH! I nearly forgot! Thanks to earthluva and Shadow fairy princess for reviewing, I hope you're still out there wanting to actually know, how this goes on! *bows down deeply* Arigato gozaimasu!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Daily action**_

Ryou opened his eyes and was blinded by the sunlight.

He closed his eyes immediately and snuggled up depp down in his pillow. The blanket caressed his bare chest and -

Wait a second...

The next moment he sat bolt upright in his bed.

'Didn't I doze off in the armchair? What the hell am I doing here nearly naked?'

_~No reason to loose it, Hikari...~_

First Ryou was horrified as he suddenly heard a voice, but than he remembered what exactly had happend the last night and so he relaxed a little bit.

'Good morning, Bakura.'

The spirit seemed to be surprised, therefor his answer came a little too late.

_~G'Morning, Hikari..~_

Ryou lifted his arms and stretched, yawning, before he struggeled out of his bed. 'You'd lay my body down last night, didn't you?'

_~Of course I did... who else could possibly do that?~_

Ryou strolled to the kitchen and prepared a small breakfast, containing milk and cornflakes. 'Thank you' , he thought as he sat down and began to eat.

_~No problem... Hikari-chan.~_

'Could you please take the ring off, before you lie me down, next time?' This plea really sounded odd, even in his own thoughts.

The next moment Ryou felt Bakura getting angry... really angry.

_~You're never going to remove the ring again! Did you hear me? NEVER!~_

He started at Bakura's shrill voice and bowed unconsciously down a bit. ' 'kay... I... understand... I won't take it off...'

The spirit snorted angrily.

Ryou's Hand got to his chest to touch the metal of the ring, as he noticed something.

„It's warm!"

He nearly felt Bakura grin, but didn't recieve an answer.

As Ryou finished his small breakfast he thought about the daily events, what would he do today?

He really didn't want to be bored out of his skull again... 'Because of Bakura this is nearly impossible...' He pushed this thought aside, though he really liked it in a twisted way and got up to clean his dishes.

_~Hikari-chan is really neat.~_

Ryou nodded. „I don't like chaotic places... But hang on... You disturbed my daily ritual... I didn't make up the bed and I'm still wearing my pyjama..." He smiled.

He felt Bakura's grin and was really graceful, that he stayed silent.

„In a couple of days, vacation is over... then I have to go back to school again...", he said casually and absent-minded.

_~That'll be interesting, won't it, Hikari?~_

Ryou nodded. That really would be interesting.

He put back the dishes and got to his room, to dress and make up his bed.

As he finished that, his gaze traveled through his room.

'Hm... what is a little hikari-Ryou possible to do on such a nice day?' Ryou was in absolute good mood and Bakura, who got that too, smirked, unrecognized by the white-haired teen.

'Such a Ryou could possibly pay a visit to the park and enjoy the warm weater, but thats borring... or he could go swimming in the swimming baths... but that means to spend money... and the little Ryou is miserly...'

Ryou noticed, that he behaved absolutely ridiculous, but funnyly... he just didn't care.

He heard a chuckling emit from the back of his mind and had to join a few seconds later. 'The sound of our chuckle sounds nearly the same...'

_~Hikariy, why don't you just think about things that make sense?~_

Ryou smiled broadly and then he decided to go to the park and spend some of his money for the delicious ice they would surely sell there on such a nice day... and after that, he'd go to the supermarkt and buy some food.

„You see, when you're fridge is empty, it demands a sacrifice of your wallet."

Again a quiet chuckle and Ryou began to search for the money he saved at home, it was hiden in a n envelope between his... socks.

_~Original... I never thought about that...~_

As Ryou had opened the envelope and had counted the money, his eyes darkened.

He sighed. „Icecream is not on todays list... I fear..." **(1)**

_~Poor hikari... but I may have figured out a way, how we can get an ice nevertheless...~_

Ryou blinked, clearly curious now. „How?"

Bakura cackled... it sounded just mean.

_~Don't worry, I'm going to look after that...~_

Ryou's body felt light as a feather the next moment and his mind was put to sleep again.

_oOo_

His eyes opened and a leaf danced in front of his eyes before it fell down.

He blinked. Obviously he was currently sitting on a bench, his right hand was grasping the crunchy waffle of a chocolate icecream. He blinked again. 'What the...?'

_~Surprise!~_

He heard the spirit chuckle in delight.

'But... but how?'

_~Better not to ask, hikari-chan. You wouldn't like to know, how I got the money...~_

Ryou tried to remember something. How he bought the icecream, or how he at least had gotten here... nothing. He just wasn't able to remember a thing. That made him quiet uneasy.

'Tell me, how!'

The next moment his head imagined the picture of a finger, that was waved scoldingly right in front of his face. It was disturbingly real...

_~Beware, beware, hikari... or maybe your curiosity will kill you someday.~_

Ryou's stomache knoted tightly. Bakura hadn't said it like a theat, but he didn't really know either if Bakura was just thinking about...

_~... killing you? But think, hikari-chan. What would I get out of it? At the moment... I need you. So please, forget about that and don't pain your cute head to brood about such things.~_

Not really willing Ryou let his tongue flicker across the delicious icecream. And how very delicious it was! 'Nonetheless I'd like to know, where you got the money...'

Laughter.

_~I'm not planing to uncover that secret.~_

Ryou sighed unhappily. He was sure, that Bakura hadn't fetched the money... legally. But there wasn't any point in asking further.

As he looked up, the tongue still tightly connected with the delicious and sweet chocolate flavored substance, he slowly licked his lips and lifted his left hand to wave at one of the girls, that had just stared at him. He recognized her as one of the girls who liked to stalk him... when he was in school.

She blushed heavily and turned around to talk to her friend about what she had been able to accomplish, before both of the girls turned to face him and shyly waved back, blushing again and storming away.

Ryou was able to feel Bakura's brow rising in unmeasurable highth.

'Let's start off to the supermarket... there are too much people I know around here...'

His eyes found a familiar figure of a heavy-built boy. A bully who Ryou himself knew so well... live and in action... Maybe he was jealous... thinking about beating him at the same moment? The teen swallowed. 'Time to go!'

_~Small baby is afraid?~_, Bakura asked in a feigned childlike voice full of mockery.

'Not afraid... I only possess a healthy self-awareness...' He intoned the 'healthy' bitterly as he got up and started off in the direction of the supermarket.

'And what would you like to eat?' Ryou thought casually as he strolled through the rows of shelves, filled with food.

_~Meat.~_

The corners of Ryou's mouth twitched. 'I don't know why, but I think I somehow knew that...'

„Hey Ryou!", greeted a female voice from behind him.

He turned around and noticed: „Ah, Kazuha-san! I didn't notice you, sorry..."

She chuckled and blushed. He was able to bet, that Bakura currently frowned and managed a freindly smile.

„That's no problem...", she chuckled again. „But would you please help me? I'm too small to get that package of spice..."

Ryou smiled. „No big deal, Kazuha-san." He stretched and fetched the demanded thing from the board. The very same moment he got, that Bakura watched him keenly.

„Thank you, Ryou. See you at school in a few days then!" , Kazuha said, before she got away... hastily.

„Yeah, Kazuha-san... bye...", he told the thin air.

_~And what was THAT supposed to be?~_

Bakura even growled... 'What are you talking about, yami?' Ryou answered absent mindedly, because of that he didn't even realise, what he had called the spirit. The very same being seemed to be silenced because of surprise a few seconds, until he barked strangely aggressive:

_~Why did you help her at all? There was nothing you got out of that, except for her pathetic words!~_

„Why should she repay that? This was absolutely natural..." Ryou relised, that he had said that out loud and coughed, while he hurried away from an old lady, who narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

Bakura snorted derogatorily.

_~Yes... hikari is absolutely fitting...~_

And that was all he said.

Ryou chose not to answer and fetched some steakes on his way to the exit.

„Now... some side dish..."

_~Side dish? Meat it is! Get used to meat! Meat is absolutely satisfying!~_

Ryou felt a grin planting itself on top of his lips. 'Maybe it's satisfying for you!'

He fetched a salad and some vegetables too, (_~Greens...~_) besides some bread.

'That should be satisfying European...'

_~I'm not going to eat the greens.~_ The spirit repeated stubbornly.

'And I don't like meat. Now we're even, aren't we?' One moment Ryou stopped dead and then fetched one of his favorite choclate in one swift movement. Bakura seemed to be caught off-guard by the idea of a person, who just doesn't like meat. But he seemed to accept that (just because of the fact, he didn't have to share in that case).

Moments later Ryou left the supermarket, now carrying a good amount of stuff.

'Let's go home!'

He viewed his surroundings and took a small and shadowy alleyway, a short cut, which would lead him directly to his front door. While he strolled through the alley he whistled quietly, a happy song, until he got aware of the person that followed him. He narrowed his eyes one moment, but continued whistling his melodie. Bakura suddenly got very quiet and payed all of his attention to the person behind them.

_~Isn't this the bully we saw in the park?~_

Ryou glanced back over his shoulder inconspiciously. 'Idorino-kun... one of the bullies... I wonder though, why he keeps following us...'

Ryou's eyes narrowed slightly and he increased his speed a little bit, to recognize Idorino did the very same thing. 'He doesn't want to loose track of his 'prey'...' A fearful jolt made his stomache tighten.

„Ryou, wait a sec'! Or are you afraid?'

The fear was replaced by anger. 'Why do they keep callin me 'Ryou'? I didn't allow it only one of them!'

Ryou stopped and turned around, to find Idorino leaning lazily against a wall, that wasn't far away from himself. „Hello there, Idorino-kun. Am I able to help you?" He smiled friendly, but his teeth beneath the lips were clenched. He seemed tense. Bakura smiled and inwardly crossed his arms to enjoy the show.

Idorino got one step nearer to them and lifted his hand, as he observed him and grinned demandingly: „Hand over your bag."

Ryou blinked, obviously caught off-guard. „I beg your pardon, Idorino-kun, but what was it you asked for?"

Idorino's eyes narrowed dangerously as he barked: „You heard me well, girly, hand over the bag now!"

The white haired teen sighed. He began to get anything out of his bag and threw it in the direction of Idorino. „Are you pleased now?" He was able to say, that the boy in front of him seeded, but he couldn't find it in him, to run away now, he felt strange... maybe that was something Bakura was causing? God... it felt so... unreal!

„You little bitch, how dare you act so insolent! I swear I'll beat the crap out of you!"

Ryou felt loosing control again, as Idorino stormed in his direction and saw him hitting the wall the very next moment.

Ryou's eyes widened as he was able to hear Bakura's voice, crunching inside of his throat like ice:

„Small boy, I'm warning you... get your butt home to mummy... you're not able to imagine the force you're messing with..." 'Yeah... with what am I messing...' Ryou sighed inwardly. He felt Bakuras grin, stretching his own lips. It was terrifying.

Idorino got up and leaned at the wall for support, trembling. „What... how...?"

„Remember to leave the bag, before I'm going to kick your butt..." Bakura wispered hauntingly, still grinning.

Idorino's eyes widend out of shock, and he fled at the very same moment, screaming like a maniac: „He's insane! Do you hear me? INSANE!"

Bakura lifted a brow and handed the body back over to his host, snorting amusingly.

„That was just... strange." Ryou said, still looking in the direction, that Idorino had took to flee. Bakura smirked smugly.

_~Maybe, but you have to admit, that it's also really handy, isn't it?~_

The white haired teen frowned and nodded slowly. 'Handy it is...'

He began to pack his things again. 'I don't want to carry these things all day... let's get home quickly...' A agreeing hum emited in his mind and he turned around to head home, this time, there were no other incidents.

As he arrived home, the teen took the bag and put everything inside the fridge. ('I'll cook that later...') After that he headed for the sofa and spread himself on top of it to think about the thing that just had happened.

„I suppose, Idorino got the shock of his life in that alley..." He frowned.

_~You don't meet a spirit of an ancient artifact everyday... I have to agree hikari.~_

„You really scared him... I have to admit... you scared me too..." Ryou mumbled quietly.

_~Mission accomplished then, I guess.~_ Bakura's amusement wasn't measurable.

Ryou's lips twitched into a small smile, as he heard his own voice mutter one tiny 'thanks' timidly in the back of his mind, before he closed his eyes and lost track of that thought.

Idorino had learned his lesson. And though Ryou felt a little bit bad about _HOW_ he had been thaught, the result was absolutely satisfying.

* * *

**(1) Sad to loose one joke... because in German this saying means something like: „Ice has been eaten for today..."**

* * *

***grins* Now, what do you think about it? I think that ACTUALLY is able to be a casual day in the live of both of them... Ryou waking up sitting on a bench, holding a ridiculous waffle of icecream in his hand and Bakura saving their... ehm... purchase? XD**

**Now... I want to do one special thanks to Idorino-kun... thank you so much, for playing the clown here!**

**Idorino: *tries to stab her***

**Okay... I'm leaving... ehem... thanks for reading and I hope you guys have a nice day, hope you don't mind the clichée with meat and vegetarian I put in there...**

**Praise and criticism are highly appreciated, as always! Thank you for your attention! *bows down, to prevent of being stabed* BYE!**

***leaves cookies and runs off, crying like a maniac* INSANITY SOLVES IT ALL!  
**


	3. Chapter Three: Face to Face

**Heys guys! It's me again! Posting the third chapter! This time it's just a little bit about Ryou and Bakura, getting to know each other better!**

**I hope you'll like it and that you'll enjoy this chapter, maybe leave a review if you think it's worth one!**

**Have fun!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Face to face!**_

A few days had passed by since Ryou knew about the spirit inside of his ring.

If this was even possible, one could have said, he was used to it by then, to feel another presence reside inside of his body and mind.

Even if Bakura has absolutely moody, but except for that more or less amusing enough to let time pass by quickly. At least Ryou got something out of the housing of the spirit's mind, but there were also disadvantages showing up... equal to the advantages.

Altogether that gave our 'hikari-chan' at least a much better mood, after all he had found someone, who could now laugh about his jokes.

The next day, school should start again, and Ryou had been looking up a few notes at the moment, when his yami decided to join in.

_~You're learning such things? Why the hell would you need something like that?~_

Ryou jumped, before he chuckled quietly. „I don't know, if the teachers even figured that out..."

_~Ah...~_ He heard the spirit add ingeniously as he stayed there to read the next few lines together with his host.

_~That's nonsense.~_

Ryou nodded. „I agree, but I have to do it nevertheless... unless I want to see my teacher freaking out... and believe me... that's something I don't wish to witness..."

The white haired teen yawned tiredly and his gaze traveled to a clock, that emited a soft ticking noise from its place at the side of the door. „I would prefer, to never show up there again... but I need to go to school, unless I want to not get a job later... besides... it is law to do so... for everyone."

_~You could get your money by stealing, couldn't you? There's no need to follow the rules...~_

Ryou took his time to think about the spirit's suggestion objectively, before he shook his head.

„Stealing is no respected business and today the police hunts thieves down strictly... besides... I don't think, that my sense of justice would allow me to steal..." He yawned again.

„But if I have to see another vectore again, I'm sure, that this could crush everything..."

Bakura mumbled something, that Ryou was simply not able to understand and fell silent again.

The teen finished the side full of neatly scribbled notes and sighed.

„Bakura, how old are you?"

The yami wasn't prepared for that question and seemed to think about his answer a moment.

_~I'm the same age as you are, hikari-chan.~_

Ryou chuckled. „I wanted to know how old your spirit is, not how ould your shape becomes while you're living inside of me..."

_~Very old. About three millennia.~_

Ryou blinked. „WHAT? That old?"

He could feel Bakura's attempt to nod amused and shook his head himself. „Then you have to be a really wrinkled and shaky old man... gramps..." He chuckled again.

An amused snort. _~Where would you know that... you didn't see me, did you?~_

The teen blinked and layed eyes onto the artifact, which he, all the time, wore around his neck. He had sworn never to take it off again. Ryou had told the spirit, that he would hide the ring beneath his clothes, because he didn't want to draw too much attention towards it. Bakura had happily agreed with that.

„How... are you looking?" Ryou asked curiously.

_~Just like you, hikari.~_

The teen was able to hear Bakuras smirk.

„Is it... possible to see you one time?"

Bakura thought about it a few seconds, before he answered. _~Yes... I think that should be possible.~_

The white haired teen suddenly recognized a very strange, light feeling inside of his head and closed his eyes, because he feared, that this feeling would cause him to vomit.

As he opened his eyes again, he sat on top of a really fluffy white carpet at the floor of a beautiful and light-flooded room. All around, people were smiling down on him, as he scrutinized the pictures of his familiy and directly in front of him, there was an empty picture too. 'Bakura' had been engraved into the wooden frame. At his right side, there was a high panorama-sized window and he was able to glimpse an enormous amount of chocolate at the other end of the room... and cream puffs... his mouth watered a little bit.

„This is a room shaped after the containments of your very soul.", he heard Bakuras voice behind him. He turned around and blinked surprisedly.

His yami hadn't lied one bit. He too had long, white hair, a slender body and his own typical long legs. But his face seemed to be odd, compared to the one of his light, it didn't hold the warmth, that Ryou was known for.

His eyes were even darker than Ryou's, nearly black. Besides, parts of the white hair were an absolute mess, sticking out casually, giving the man in front of him a slightly cheeky look.

„So. Did I promise to much?" Asked the spirit and scrutinized his host keenly.

Ryou shook his head and as he stood up, he noticed with a frown, that his yami was bigger than him. Even if he had only a few more centimeters.

„Now, hikari... if you have the need to talk to me, I'm living right next door." Behind Bakura a door suddenly showed up... or... hadn't he just glimpsed it before?

Ryou gave a short nod to show he had understood the spirit and pointed towards a cozy looking armchair, that appeared just out of... nowhere? "Would you like to sit down?" Ryou was feeling strange, standing here, talking to Bakura face to face now and that was the reason to turn around himself and exploring the room with his eyes closely, while his yami sat down.

He felt the spirit observing him and the piercing gaze caused his back to get covered by goosebumps.

Except for the things, that were mentioned before, he was also able to see a bookshelf. Ryou headed into its direction and as he arrived right in front of it, his fingers gently caressed some of the spines.

„My favorite books..." A smile planted itself on top of his lips.

„Yami... are you able to remember the time, when you weren't a ghost?"

Bakura didn't say a word first. He let his eyes travel the smaller ones body again, before he answered with a lengthened „yeees...".

„How did you live your life 3000 years ago?"

Bakura didn't even one time gaze away from his host, who still stood at the bookshelf, now leaning against one of the boards.

It took a while until the yami closed his eyes slowly. „Different."

'Hikari-chan' blinked once and began to laugh quietly.

„Different like what?", he asked.

„Just different." The spirit smiled. „And I'm not able to tell you something about that."

A frown emited at Ryou's forehead. „What a pity..."

He streched and gave Bakura a long look.

Now that the smaller one thought about it, the spirit seemed to be really calming, placed there in the cozy armchair... Peacefully, if you want to go that far. The nearly black eyes observed Ryous form again.

„I... I'm going to sleep now... otherwise I won't be able to stand up early tomorrow..."

The smile linger on top of the pale lips as the male in the armchair nodded once and all seemed to blurr rapidely before Ryou's eyes.

The next moment he found himself sitting on top of the chair at his desk again, blinking.

„Thanks, Bakura, that was interesting."

He felt the spirit inside of him smirk smugly.

_~Indeed, it was.~_

The white haired teen got rid of his shirt and layed down, drawing the blankets over him. 'Tomorrow will be a long and demanding day...' the hikari thought, yawning tiredly.

„Good night, Bakura..."

_~Night, Hikari.~_

With that Ryou dozed off rapidely and it didn't take a minute for him to sleep, the ring, that was placed on top of his chest, shining slightly as the moonlight touched it softly, through the closed window.

* * *

**This one is such a filler... xD**

**Though I loved to write it. It took me long time to think about what Ryou would possibly see, when he get's inside of his soulroom... And Bakura's and Ryou's first meeting from face to face didn't go so bad, did it?**

***grins happily* **

**The next chapter will finally lead to school. Bakura will learn another lesson about Ryou's life and Ryou'll learn what a strange kind of humor Bakura loves to use to just... drive him nuts! xD**

**Hope you'll be back, guys! 'til then Bye bye!**

***leaves cookies for everyone*  
**


	4. Chapter Four: A normal day?

**Hey guys, next chapter arrived here xD It's not that long, but I hope you'll like it nevertheless :)**

**It's school for Ryou and, like I promised, we'll learn something about Bakuras strange kind of humor. *winks* Have fun!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: A normal day?**_

The next morning, Ryou woke up by the annoying sound of his alarm. 'Great... this day starts really great...' He thought ironically, lifting his hand to take that annoying thing off.

One moment he stayed in this position, before he sighed and pulled himself together to face the world outside of that absolutely cozy bed.

'Who ever decided to let school start at 8 o'clock... should be tortured...' **(1)**

„Morning, Bakura."

_~...~_

„Not an early riser, too, I guess then?"

_~...Shut... up... I wanna sleep...~_

Ryou sighed again and made himself a good, strong coffee. ('Disgusting...')

He drank the coffee, made bearable with milk and sugar, really fast and instantly felt Bakura waking up, too.

'I'll have to brush my teetg like a maniac...' Ryou thought when he placed the cup on the table and shook his body violently.

_~Do you want to kill me with that disgusting stuff, Hikari?~_ The spirit indeed sounded angry.

The smaller of the two felt the other ones nausea and tried to suppress a grin... failing. „Mornin' Bakura!"

Bakura mumbled something he wasn't possible and surely not meant to understand and seemed to be really insulted.

'Hikari-chan' fastly cleaned the cup and when he had put it back inside of the cupboard, his gaze travelled to the clock.

'Hm... I'm a little bit late... I think I'll take the bus.'

He didn't like to share the small insides of the bus with people he knew... (at least there was no place to hide... well... except for the spot under his seat, but that would be just to ridiculous...) but to be late wasn't an option.

Again a low sigh fled his mouth and he got himself dressed and ready to leave.

Some minutes later the white-haired teen left the flat. The weather was nice, he was glad he only took a T-shirt because he was able to feel that it would be a hot day. His head got more awake with every step he took and every breath.

'Today I'm going to show you the school... I'm able to tell you now, that you're going to hate it."

_~Really?... Why?~_

Ryou smirked. Wow... he never smirked before. 'You have to stick with the rules...'

He felt the corners of Bakura's not solid mouth twitch a little though didn't say something more and let the other one his rest. He had to be tired...

As Ryou arrived at the bus station, he leaned against a wall and tried to ignore the girls, who watched him yearningly.

„He's so cute!" „Look at this gorgeous ass!"

He had turn turn away. His face wasn't red... it WAS fire itself.

Bakura seemed to enjoy the girls talking behind them and his tone lifted until it got a hight of perverting shrill-noise.

_~This ass, just- ~_

'Shut up, you!'

Even when he entered the bus, the chuckling of the girls followed him inside, like the remarks Bakura did about his body.

'Stop it now, I have to think...'

_~Do you think she was envious, because of your sexy a- ~_

'You ARE nuts, aren't you? 3000 years captured inside of a jewelery would degenerate my mental health too.'

Bakura laughed really hard and loud at that and his cackling nearly made Ryou throw out of the bus when they FINALLY arrived.

'You're sounding like a maniac when you're laughing like that.'

The spirit smirked and inwardly bowed down, mockingly.

_~Well, thanks for the compliment.~_

The smaller one rolled his eyes and smiled, when he entered the school building, together with some other pupils. „Ryou... wait, please!"

The addressed one turned around and noticed a running Kazuha approaching him. Her dark brown hair waving behind her and her dark eyes twinkling. He felt Bakura's fretful sigh and let a friendful smile built on top of his lips.

„Good morning, Kazuha-san."

She smiled brightly as she greated him back ans both of them climbed the stairs to the first floor. Ryou had a feeling, that the girl at his side knew perfectly well, that the gazes of every female pupil followed her everywhere.

„I hope Idorino-kun didn't cause you trouble.."

Ryou blinked somewhat cofused when his head was flooded with thousands of thoughts. Bakura meanwhile scrutinized the girl keenly... lurking.

„Ehm... Kazuha-san, what do you mean?"

Kazuha looked around her before her voice got more quiet as she continued.

„Do you remember the boy, who had to be brought to the sickroom? The incident that occured at the beginning of the last year?"

Ryou remembered it. In fact he did as if the thing had just occured yesterday.

When the team A of their school only because of a very violent foul of this boy, hadn't been able to prevent a goal, the poor boy had been hold accountable. He had been put to the penalty bench before the second half even started and was, after that, not able to be found anymore. He was found some time later, after he had been beaten up badly, inside of a boys toilet.

The one who did it had never been found.

Kazuha seemed to be worried, so Ryou gave her his full attention.

„I think Idorino-kun did it..."

Inside of Ryou – and he was perfectly able to feel that – a twisted, diabolical grin built on top of Bakura's face, while he himself watched the girl with a calm, comforting expression. „Why do you think that?"

„I met the boy one day before that... he chose that very moment, because it would let the whole thing look completely different... I guess... Idorino-hun is after me for some time now..."

She oviously shiveres and Bakuras grin even widened. The same did Ryou's eyes, when he looked at Kazuha.

„How long is this taking place now?"

„Shortly before that thing it started... I guess..." She knead her fingers nervously before she looked him in the eye pleadingly. „Couldn't you just... try to... talk him out of that?"

Ryou's eyes narrowed and Bakura's eyebrows seemed to lift. „How should **I** be able to accomplish that?"

_~What a brat... isn't she a bit of an idiot?~_

She blushed deeply and whispered: „How... about you telling him, that you are my boyfriend?"

Ryou stood there absolutely dumbfounded and felt the rage that seeded in Bakura's stomach.

„Ka... Kazuha-san... that... isn't possible... I'm... sorry."

She looked him in the eye, absolutely upset and asked with a tremble in her voice. „Is... is there another one?"

Ryou startled... there was Bakura. When she would know about him, what would she think? What would she say? He felt the other ones attention drawn magically upon this thougth.

Would Kazuha hate him? Maybe she would think he was crazy? Or... even worse... what if...

'No... don't think about that, Ryou!'

He decided to take Bakura as an excuse, even if he knew the other one would consider this as absolutely amusing.

The smaller one forced himself to blush. „Y-yes, there is."

Kazuha looked at him, shock and disbelief clearly recognizable on top of her face.

The white-haired one was able to hear the spirits quiet laughing. (_~You little heartbreaker..._)

When the girl's expression turned angry, Ryou knew that she had lied to him.

„Fine. Then I guess I'll just go now."

She stormed away offended, leaving a furious Bakura and a just as confused Ryou behind.

_~What is this insolent girl thinking? I should bannish her to the shadows for this in- ~_

'Where?', Ryou asked the spirit, lost in thought and felt Bakura's boiling blood cool down slowly.

He heard a small sigh, followed by something that was – with much imagination – able to be put in the direction of a _~Forget it...~_ and the smaller one decided to not ask further.

_oOo_

When Ryou sat down onto his chair, the lesson was about to start. First was Japanese today, so he put the homework he had had to do on top of the teacher's desk. Just like ever he felt the female pupils observe him and ignored them completely. 'Is there something written on my back or why are they everytime just glomping me? It's damn annoying!' He thought angrily and heard Bakura's nearly soft laugh at the back of his head.

_~Maybe they think you're just hot, Hikari?~_

The poor boy blushed deeply and felt the nearly unbearable urge to hit the desk with his head... hard.

_~Seems that I didn't only pass on my name, now, or does it?~_

This desk was looking so damn inviting... Ryou shook his head inwardly, to avoid any other thoughts about that subject, when the door opened and their teacher entered the room.

„Good Morning, class."

The pupils raised and greeted their teacher with a chorus respectfully, before they sat down again. Ryou felt Bakura stifling his mocking laughter and tried to block the other ones behavior out completely.

„I guess all of you put their homework on top of my desk by now."

That very instant the whole room was filled with the sound of scratching chair-legs and half of the class headed for the teachers desk.

The stifled laughter roared through his head and made his stomach jump.

'Hikari-chan' suppressed his own laughter and waited paciently until the pupils got to their seats again. The new teacher stood at the same spot, massaging his temples, searching for the needed spring of calmness.

„After that is done now..." He wrote his name at the blackboard.

„And now we'll go on with the new book!"

_oOo_

When the schoolbell finally rang, everyone began to pack their things and nearly fled the building, Ryou was no exception. He descended the stairs and nearly left the bulding when he, no, true to be told, Bakura noticed something. Resting lazily against the wall at his rights side, was a boy, maybe also Ryous age? He scrutinized the white-haired teen keenly and just now had pushed himself off of the wall. Bakura observed him suspiciously, while Ryou waited for him to talk, encouraging him with a small smile.

„I see... you are the pretty boy, whom everybody is talking about, aren't you?" Ryou observed him from head to toe. His hair was black and cut to shoulderlength. He was really pretty.

„Ryou." The smaller one said and offered the black haired boy his hand. The next moment he felt strange. Since when did he not introduce himself as „Bakura"? „You're new, aren't you? I've never seen you before."

The other one nodded, smiling and took the offered hand. „Shiro, by the way."

_~I'll remember your name, idiot!~_

'Please, Bakura... don't be so suspicious... he didn't even throw you a wrong look once...'

Ryou smiled, while they both left the schoolyard. „Did you already befriend someone?"

Shiro grinned and threw the smaller one a strange gaze. „Only just." His grin widened and he said „See ya tomorrow!" when he turned into a side street.

'Hm... strange guy...' The white haired one stretched. 'Don't think about that too much, Bakura... you' ll never get it on your own...'

_~Don't tell me what I should do!~_, the spirit growled.

The other one only sighed and unlocked the door when he arrived at home.

* * *

**(1) I dont really know the American and Japanese school system, so I'll take the time, that school usually starts in Germany.**

* * *

**Yes... I did it... now, the most important figurines of our little game of chess are there. Bakura, the mysterious and sometimes bloody annoying spirit ; Ryou, the shy and friendly boy, who sometimes is influenced by his more or less desired "roommate"; Kazuha, the sometimes dumb, but everytime ABSOLUTELY annoying girl, who likes to freak out because of her puberty and the lack of knwoledge for her own health, AND, last but not least, Shiro... the guy who showed up and seems to be... absolutely nonessential xD! Oh the irony! I love you guys. XD **

**We're approaching action! Next chapter will be muuuuuuch longer! Looking foreward to your oppinon guys, maybe a nice review for the girl that likes to create dumb names for her characters? (SHIRO? WHAT DID YOU THINK?)**

***leaves cookies and smiles* Have a nice, nice, nice day! :)  
**


	5. Chapter Five: The interactive RPG

**Hey guys! It's going on and on! The chapter is a little bit longer than the others! I hope you'll like it, too! We're slowly reaching action!**

**Or what do YOU think happens when THAT chapter title comes up? XD Zero-Season watchers, cheer with me! And enjoy the reading!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The interactive RPG**_

The next weeks flew by and – to Bakura's absolute displease – Ryou and Shiro grew familiar to each other. They met often in the afternoon, did their homework together and became close to getting friends.

'I can't allow that.' The spirit thought ever an dever again. 'Ryou is mine... and no mortal is going to take him away from me!'

While Shiro and Ryou met it was awfully quiet inside of Ryou's head. 'As if Bakura was plotting something...' Ryou and his Yami didn't talk to each other that often anymore. But if they did, Bakura seemed to be extremely in brief and sounded nearly brash.

Ryou wasn't able to shake off the feeling, that his Yami was a little bit jealous.

„Ryou? Helooohoo? Did you even listen to me?"

The mentioned one inwardly shook his head and gazed at the other boy a little bit lost in thought. „Sorry... I really was lost in thought... what did you say?"

Shiro rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else, to not push Ryou's guilt any further.

The whitenette had noticed that the guy in front of him really had a pure heart. He was a little bit older than the other ones in their class, but he and Shiro didn't mind that in the slightest. The latter had nearly gorgeous looks, and Ryou had to admit – when he looked at the other one objectively – he nearly was a bit jealous because of his good looks. In fact... they would have made him more feminin... surely... so, he guessed the good looks were better kept with the more boyish of them both.

The dark haired one seemed to have arabian ancestors, but both of them hadn't talked about that yet. Shiro avoided that topic.

„It wasn't really important, now... say, Ryou, do you like games?" The whitenette nodded, while Bakura seemed to grow interested. The only thing that he was better in than playing, was at least winning, wasn't it? Maybe there would be a chance...

„In that case, you'll just love this one!" Shiro showed him a picture, which portrayed a table that was been able to recognized as a game board. It had the size of a billiard table, while the board was varnished into it. Ryou took the article and read it carefully accompanied by the spirit.

„A interactive RPG?" The other one nodded excitedly. „Indeed and it's very easy! You took these special fashioned dice and the computer calculates the outcome!"

Ryou looked at the dice. They weren't like normal dice but looked a little bit like diamonds. The whitenette thought it would be easy to hold them between ones fingers.

„Sounds interesting... but it looks really expensive."

The other one tilted his head, the expression he wore was nearly painful. „Now that you say it... yes... but maybe you could ask for it as a Christmas present?"

Ryou sighed and shook his head lightly. „My father nearly earns enough to pay my rent and maintenance... I'm sure, that he's not able to effort such a thing..."

Shiro got very quiet as the whitenette talked about his family (if he only knew WHY the smaller one didn't also want to talk about the topic of 'family' too much... _~You mean mother and sister, hikari.~_)

Both sighed at the same time and stared at the picture longingly.

„I'm sure it's absolutely fun..." Shiro nodded and they began to talk about something else.

At that very moment, something in the back of Bakura's head began to work... a plot formed in his mind slowly... What if HE would be owning such a table? He would be able to use it... quiet often actually... He grinned maliciously, while Ryou and Shiro both began to laugh because of a joke the latter had told.

'Yes, hikari... that would make everything easier... and there would be a mass of possabilities spread in front of me...'

Cackling laughter filled Ryou's head and made his expression grow painful as the loud noise seemed to echo inside of his head.

Shiro looked at him concerned. „Is everything allright?"

The whitenette held his head a little bit tilted, one hand cupped his forehead as he shook his head carefully. „Just a **mean** headache... maybe I should take a nap..."

Shiro nodded again. „I'll leave now, take a nap and calm down... I don't want you to get sick!" Then he got up and smiled one last time, as he got to the door, waving his hand, before he vanished behind it. „See you tomorrow." The smaller one was able to tell him, before he left and then he sighed. „Are you kidding me?" Ryou asked, clearly annoyed and the one inside of his head only laughed again.

_~Hikari, why are you angry? The joke was **hilarious**.~_

The spirit chuckled and the smaller one got up to really take a nap now. His head pounded with pain and Bakura's laughter couldn't have been the only thing, that caused it. 'Maybe I'll really get sick?'

He fell onto his bed still dressed and felt himself entering the soothing blackness of sleep a few moments later.

_oOo_

The next days, that passed were really not exceptional. Shiro came to visit him from time to time and they had a happy time and fooled around and Ryou got the feeling, that his new friend slowly warmed up, he was (_~annoying, naiv, disturbing~_) much more open minded!

Bakura seemed to have open his mind also, for he didn't voice any rantings again and Ryou was really content since a long time.

Hardly two weeks it stayed peaceful, until a big surprised waited to be discovered by Ryou at the beginning of the new month. Fall had been started, so it was exactly one month since he had met Bakura.

When he woke up in the morning, he raised and was looking forward to the weekend, which he probably would be spending with Shiro.

They wanted to met at Ryou's because it was now raining nearly every day and the former seemed to think, that the white-haired teen couldn't stand the weather and would surely catch a cold, if he was going to spend too much time outside of his appartment.

The latter was looking forward to noon and moved to the living room to watch TV as he noticed something rather unnormal.

At the corner of his eyes he saw, that the door to the guestroom was opened and he also glimpsed the edge of an unknown object, which surely hadn't stood there before.

„Bakura, did you rearrange my furniture again?"

He felt the other one smirk broadly.

_~What about if you take a look, hikari?~_

And so Ryou did.

He walked up to the guestroom and threw a look inside of it – at the sight of what was standig there, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

In the middle of the room was a very large table. It had the length and size of a billard table and was exactly that one, which Shiro and him where admiring two weeks ago.

The small hairs at the back of his neck were lifting, when his voice emitted out of his throat in a high-pitched manner.

„B-Bakura! What the... How did you just affort that?"

A rather unwelcom thought built inside of his head and he ran to his cupboard to search the small envelope which contianed his maintenance. But the money was still there.

He was able to hear the spirit laugh in the back of his head.

_~Hikari... do you really think I'm that dumb? I absolutely know, that you have hardly enough money to pay the rent and food for a month.~_

Ryou started to tremble lightly when he tried to imagine, how Bakura had been able to get the money. But the latter just clicked his tongue.

_~There, there... Hah, I want to give you a present and you just don't like it... I don't even know, what I want to say now.~ _

Ryou took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm again. 'Bakura, please, how did you pay that?' The only answer was a smirk and just that assured him, that Bakura was never going to tell him. 'You didn't steal it, did you?'

The other one still didn't answer and the small whitenette found himself unwilling to know, where exactly Bakura got the money then.

'You... you have to return it... I... I can't keep it! I just can't!'

He felt the feeling of the smirk behind his own lips and that was what caused goosebumps to cover his skin. 'Why did you-?'

_~Just to make you happy, landlord. At least today is the day when we first met.~_

The voice suddenly changed its tone. The sound that was beneath the words was nearly... disappointed?

_~But sure... if you don't want it, I'll return the thing... I hoped I'd maybe able to do you at least a favor.~_

And with that, Bakura had pushed the right button that hid his hikaris weakness. The uncomfortable feeling of guilt filled the smaller ones stomach and made him lower his head. He was terribly sorry that he just had shown ungreatfulness towards the spirit. Even if he didn't like the thought of something appearing inside of his flat, he though didn't want the other one to think he wasn't liking the thought of being threated kindly.

„I'm sorry Bakura... Of course I like your present, but I just was that irritated the first moment that I actually forgot, how much you pushed yourself... excuse me... I didn't want to be rude."

The spirit seemed to be content and was actually surprised, when an uneasy feeling spread in the hikari's stomach.

„And I? I... bought nothing for you... I'm so sorry..." He really sounded like he was and his face hid in his hands – the whole picture so full of shame.

Bakura's smirk felt like his inside was being stroked by comforting, soft fingers.

_~The best present for me would be, if you just used it and had fun. Why don't you play it with Shiro later? I'm sure he'd really like it!~_

Ryou felt uneasy... Bakuras offer was tempting but strange ('He... doesn't even like the guy...') but he thought again and found, that he had been shown enough ungratefulness today. So he relied with nothing but: „If you want that! But... isn't that cheating?" He physicaly felt Bakura's confusion.

„Well, we'd actually playing two against one, wouldn't we?"

The spirit just chuckled darkly, but didn't respond in any other way.

Though Ryou didn't really understand the other one, he somewhat looked forward to the time he would spend playing with Shiro. So he took the manual and started to read it thoroughly while he ate his breakfast. Meanwhile he could barely wait to test the game and really felt excited.

He moved nervously while sitting on top of the chair, lifting his gaze everytime to watch the clock.

10:30 a.m. 'When will he finally show up? I want to play!'

He started to actually hop through the kitchen a few times to calm down a little bit but that seemed to drive Bakura mad (_~Sit down and watch TV or do... whatever you want! But when I see you just hope once again, I'll get damn mad!~_).

Ryou really chose to watch a little bit TV, he just didn't feel the need to anger the yami on purpose...

Remote in hand he switched the channels but wasn't able to pay the things he saw any attention. „Nothing interesting... not even in the slightest...", he mumbled and switched the TV off.

'What else could I possibly do?'

He got his jacket from his romm and put it on to stand at the balcony, looking upwards and down, observing the cold morning in fall. As he took a deep breath a wide smile spread on top of his lips. 'The smell of smoke lingers in the air...'

_~Huh? What's snow, hikari?~_

Ryou blinked once. 'You don't know what snow is?'

Bakura actually started to rumble lowly. _~It can't be that important, if I never heard about it before...~_

'Hm... I could try to show you.'

The spirit's attention was drawn fully onto his host, while the smaller one searched his memories for an appropriate image.

The nicest of the winter-memories, he ever conected with Amane or his mother. He sighed deeply and pulled one special memory out of the rarely watched corner of his mind – not because the things hiding there were awful, but painful to watch.

'This happened three years ago...'

_oOo_

_It was absolutely freezing and cold._

_But he felt how his throat hurt while he still laughed. A small girl ran towards him and tried to support him, while he on the other side tried to raise again._

_She asked if everything was allright, her voice strangely distorted and indistinct, but he felt and knew, what the girl wanted to tell him._

_He saw, that her body was strangely blurred too, but he didn't even waste one thought towards that and digged his hand deep into the wet and cold mass at the ground._

_The cold at his fingers was outdone by the warmth, that seemed to fill his head, his stomach and his heart. „Just you wait! Catch THAT if you can!"_

_Just as he had spoken the words, the snowball flew through the air, heading for the small girl and causing her to fall backwards, siting on her backside in the snow giggling._

_'You're never allowed to grow up, Ryou, did you hear me?'_

„_What are you talking about Amane?" He chuckled. „Did the snowball actually hit you that hard?"_

_The small girl jumped upwards and hopped towards Ryou, her plan was obviously to tackel him, while she grinned and screamed a high-pitched 'HAAAAH!'_

_And it was triumphant!_

_She started to stick the wet mass into Ryou's clothes and rub it into his face, still laughing. „Stop... PLEASE STOP! Mercy! I forfeit!", he screamed, his chest rumbling with laughter._

_He picked her up, when he stood again and heared his sister giggle before she called happily: 'I won! I did it! I rubbed my big brother with snow! HAH!'_

„_For your age of seven years, you're surely fierce...", he grinned._

_Then he started to tickle her, promissing her grinning: „Tomorrow I'll avenge!" She cried with laughter and tried to catch her breath desperately. 'Help! There's not enough air!'_

_A beautiful and kind looking woman watched both of them from above and smiled before she called: 'Come in both of you! You'll catch a cold and your father will arrive soon! Diner is ready in a few minutes!'_

_The small girl looked at him disappointedly. 'But I don't want to stop now!'_

_He shook his head still smiling. „Me neither, but if we catch a cold, we'll not be able to play tomorrow... and I'm really hungry."_

_She nodded, before she proclaimed: 'I'm rather hungry, too!'_

_She held onto her brother, cuddling him happily, while he carried her upwards. Meanwhile he was really shaking with the freezing cold... Hopefully mother had prepared a cup of his favorite tea._

…

_oOo_

Ryou didn't open his eyes when he pushed the memory back inside of the depths of his head forcefully. It hurt to watch that, so he put the thing back into the dark corner of memories he didn't really like to watch and pushed everything down, that wanted to enter his mind, too.

His nostrils were filled with metalic smell and he also was able to catch hints of smoke and fuel in it.

He felt the tears when they seemed to rise from his chest upwards to his eyes, nearly choking him while he tried to suppress the sobs. He felt the cold just now and because of that turned around to get inside of the appartment and its warmth again and wash the unwelcome feeling, that seemed to be glued to his skin, away by taking a shower.

Bakura, of course, had been able to witness all of this but he just couldn't feel the urge to rise his voice and say something now.

He watched the hikari while he undressed and climbed into the shower. When the warm water hit their body and eased the cold in their limbs he closed his eyes enjowing that feeling. The boy did the same thing and washed his despair away, that had been left behind by the memories.

After the smaller one had finished to shower and dried himself with a fluffy towel he coughed once.

„Do you know what 'snow' is now?"

The spirit felt the effort, that his host had to put into actually voicing that few words, just because tehy were able to affect him immensly.

To his utterly surprise, Ryou really stayed calm, the only thing what Bakura was able to feel inside of his hikari was a hole inside of his chest, an empty place, where his heart pounded... that felt familiar again...

_~It's unusual. I never saw something like that before.~_

Ryou sighed lowly. „No surprise, when you're from Egypt though... the temperature there usually prevents snow from falling." The other one didn't answer but returned to his thoughts slowly, unaware of what Ryou did at the moment.

Was it really right, what he had planed to do today? Bakura shook his head inwardly. What was he thinking? What he decided would be turned to his wishes.

And nothing would prevent that.

The hikari meanwhile didn't even a glimps of the thoughts his yami was busy with thinking. Somewhat depressed he dressed again and got into the kitchen to take one of the cookies he just bought. While he occupied his jaw with munching the food, his inside also grew a little bit warmer.

He sighed and looked at the small chocolate cookie.

„I'll make lunch now... what would you like to eat?"

The spirit, actually deep in thought before only managed to choke out a short _~Erm...?~ _but it seemed that Ryou had never expected an answer.

„You know what?", the whitenette babbled while he opened the door of the fridge. „I'll just do sushi!"

And just that he did while his yami observed him quiet interested. Bakura thought that it was very handy to have chosen Ryou. He seemed to know how to do the „girlish" work best. At the same time, he had the ability to think... and that not bad... and to actually USE what he thought before. He was even able to read and write!

But it seemed that it was commonly asked to be able to do that at this time.

He didn't understand the silly letters and was only able to understand the meaning when his hikari actually thought about it. He just despised this dependency on R- … his host.

As the smaller one was done with the sushi, Bakura felt the urge to taste one of the tiny objects. „We'll wait until Shiro arrives, yami."

His gaze lifted to look at the clock just when the doorbell rang, so he got to the door and looked at-

„Hey Ryou!"

His expression nearly derailed.

There was not only Shiro standing there but he took someone with him, too.

„Ryou, nice to see you again." Kazuhas blue eyes pierced him to the bone and he felt, that Bakura badly wanted to choke her this very moment.

_~That little, stupid bi-~_

„Shiro! Nice to see, that you took compnay with you! What a surprise to see you here, Kazuha." He actually was proud of his bright smile. „Please, com on in."

When Kazuha had entered the appartment, Ryou threw a look at the other one which just said 'you should have warned me!' before he allowed him to step inside.

Bakura began to rant again but the smaller one tried to block that out.

_~Don't you dare let her run off in here seriously! Throw her out. NOW!~_

The cornors of Ryou's mouth twitched and he took Shiro with him to the living room, where Kazuha was busy admiring the furniture.

„Please, sit down, I just made lunch!" The hikari got to the kitchen fast after he said that and really desperately tried to choke his laughter.

_~What the hell is so damn funny?~_

'It's just so funny to see you freak out because of something so trivial. You should be glad! A game is even better when there are three participants!'

He felt the other one start and think about something really hard.

„Is everything allright, Bakura?"

Ryou felt the smile of his darker half.

_~Why, yes! Everything is great, Hikari-chan! You're right. It's like they say, huh? - The more the merrier.~_

Ryou stopped dead and frowned. What was it with the strange tone? He shrugged and took the sushi with him into the livingroom.

„Here!", he said and put the tablet on the table.

„Did you do them yourself?", Kazuha asked, her voice filled with an enormous amount of sweetness. He just nodded and sat down on a stool. „Suit yourself, please!"

Kazuha took one of them and tasted it carefully. She started: „That... sure is good!"

Ryou smiled. „Thank you very much." The other male took on of the tiny pieces, too and seemed to be enormous happy.

„My mother never cooks... or makes lunch... I'm sure that she just isn't able to..."

Both of them looked at Shiro dumbfounded and broke into laughter.

When they had finished their meal, Ryou asked casually: „Kazuha, I'm curious... do you like games?" She looked at him dumbfounded by his question again but nodded.

His eyes layed on Shiro, whose eyes nearly sparkled with glee, when he jumped upwards.

„Did you really...?"

„The last room, at the end of the hallway."

„YEAH!", the black haired one cried before he ran into the direction Ryou just mentioned and again „THAT'S SOO COOL!" when he finally arrived.

Ryou and Kazuha followed him. „Ryou, mate! Who gave that to you?"

The white haired one stoped and smiled brightly. „It was a present... of a good friend."

He felt a warm shiver travel upwards his abdominal wall, but didn't mention anything further, the smile stayed, though.

„So... do you want to play?", he told, addressing Kazuha. „You dare to ask that?", the other male cried. „Of course!" The girl nodded, too and smiled. „Let's play!" Then she got around the table and sat down at Shiro's side, scrutinizing the table. Ryou told both of them how to play and which rules to follow before he told them to do their first turn.

„But Ryou, where is your figure?"

Before he even was able to open his mouth to answer the girls question, his vision blackened rapidly and his head was filled with menacing laughter.

The smaller ones eyes widened and his stomach hurt, because of the intense feeling of uneasyness and fear... wait... where the hell was his stomach?

'BAKURA? What -'

_~Shhhhh... sleep my host... close your eyes and sleep...~_ The spirits voice held a malicious but nevertheless soft tone.

A desperate whimper left Ryou's no longer physical lips before his conciousness faded away and gentle hands wraped him in a cold, deep-black embrace...

* * *

**Well, well, well... I loved to translate that chapter ^^ It was just so fullfilling XD It you liked to read it, I'd love to recieve some words! Chapter 6 is on the go! Watch out!**

**Bakura won't stop and Ryou feels slightly pushed to the side! Have fun, guys! See you again very soon!**

***leaves cookies and jumps off*  
**


	6. Chapter Six: Yami no RPG

**Right, guys. This chapter we'll witness Bakura's cruel side and the first "yami no RPG" that he played, using Ryou's body.  
I tried to do it really realistic and good, nevertheless I didn't want to write the game too long, because that would have gotten boring.**

**Yeah... and because of that it's quiet short ^^'  
But I hope you still like it! Enjoy the 6th chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Yami no RPG**_

A small smile built on top of the white-haired teen's face, before he quietly answered the question:

„It's hidden."

When the girl saw that smile, she felt a sudden and very unwanted urge to sink deep into her chair and hide, a shiver slid down her back and she frowned. 'He doesn't look as kind as before... maybe it wasn't your brightest idea to show up here...?'

But instead of standing up and waving goodbye, she placed her character onto the table – a fairy huntress. Shiro placed his human warrior directly at her side and moved nervously in his chair.

Was he so blind, that he hadn't gotten something wasn't right in here at all?

Her eyes narrowed when they locked with those dark-brown the one at the other side of the table possesed... so deep... so beautiful... But the gaze was filled with mockery and malice.

A small smile planted onto her list, while she said „Ladies first." 'Never show him what you think! Remember your pokerface.'

She threw the dice and moved into the direction of the forest. 'Ryou' blinked and tilted his head.

„I don't have to go to the village and ask somebody, because I KNOW where your character is hiding.", she whispered and her smile even widened.

A smirk built on top of 'Ryou's' face and something in the depths of those brown, dark eyes seemed to lighten up a second.

„Your turn, Shiro." He simply stated after a second. The raven-haired teen threw the dice happily and followed Kazuha's character.

'Even if I thought out a strategie... I don't want to use such a plain and obvious plan... there has to be a way to make this easier and more interesting at the same time...' His finger tapped onto the wooden surface of the table. 'I think she knows, that I hid my character in the castle... maybe I should...' A wide and more than evil smirk emitted on top of his face, that was gone a second later.

'That'll work.'

„You reached a Monster Zone. Hidden in the Monster Zone „Forest" are all different kind of monsters. With each throwing of the dice, I'll calculate the chances of an event. The chance for a monster to appear is 30 percent."

He leaned back in a comfortable pose in his chair and liftet one leg to lay it over the other one, folding them slightly. He wouldn't even have to do one action in this game. And this was no prediction, it was a promise... They'd bring about their own destruction.

'Ahh... destruction is such a hard word...'. He closed his eyes, his mind searching for the warm, lightful presence of his hikari. The smaller one still was unconcious and lay in Bakura's own soulroom currently. A small smile claimed his lips. 'Yes... little one. I'll fulfill your wish...'

His eyes opened, when he heard the clattering of Kazuha's thrown and dancing dice.

She saw the number. „66." She looked across the table, to lock eyes with him.

„Well, if that wasn't a lucky shot..." Shiro mumbled and grinned goofily. 'You're such an idiot...', Kazuha's mind countered.

„Kazuha." Ryou's voice **(1)** drawled into her consciousness and it sounded nice... so filled with glee.

„You started an event."

„An event?", she only asked and 'Ryou' nodded, while he took a disguised character and put it at the other figures place, lying face down.

„Just offer him a hand and listen to his story." The white haired teen smiled – maybe she really HAD overreacted?

So she took the character and put it standing onto the field again.

„Thank you so much... I need your help, please! Some momsters took my treasure away! They stole it from me!"

Shiro tilted his head a little bit, eyes wandering over to Kazuha. „Let's help the poor guy."

Kazuha's eyes narrowed, when she spotted 'Ryou's' still smiling face. 'He controls all the game pieces as „Dark Master"... so this guy could help us... but there is a possibility, that he could be an evil character, too!'

She opened her mouth, not sure what she wanted, play safe or know, what the guy would do, but Shiro answered with a happy nod. „We'll help you, guy!"

The girl rubbed her temple and frowned. „Dear..."

„Thank you, so much, adventurers!" Squealed the disguised figure and Kazuha felt a smile on top of her lips. 'So cute...'

„I'll help you guys, until we found them!" Shiro grinned excitedly. „There, Kazuha! He'll help us! Very good!"

He took the dice and threw them, a bunch of monsters appeared right before them. „HA! Now the interesting part begins!"

They both threw the dice and nearly were able to destroy their enemies. „Pity...", the boy said, before 'Ryou' responded with an: „Throw again."

„What really? Why?" The raven-haired grinned excitedly still.

„It's okay, because he joined you recently." The whitenette answered and nodded in the direction of their newest and unknown partner.

Shiro gave kazuha the dice, who stared at him dumbfoundedly. „Another lucky shot, please!" He smiled.

The light blush vanished immediatly, when she threw the dice again.

„Oiiii! You did a critical!"

'Ryou' smiled: „Yes, even the best one. '00' there is nothing better to reach than that." He locked eyes with Kazuha smiling sweetly, before he whispered: „That really WAS a lucky shot -" The blush deepened, but 'Ryou' hadn't finished his sentence, yet, because he ended with a short „- for me!" a scary grin emitting on his features.

„I knew it was a trap, damn it!", Kazuha cried and Shiro's excited grin vanished.

„Ryou showed them who really accompanied both and they had trouble to catch their breath.

„THIS is my character", the whitenette grinned. „And now, Zorc has the permission to attack one of you!"

„YOU are the target, Shiro!", he grinned and Kazuha witnessed the other boys body grow limp, while he fell forward, unconscious, his head and half of his torso being held upwards by the table. He didn't move.

„SHIRO!" The girl cried and bowed forward to shake him violently, obviously panicked. „Shiro, wake up!", she turned to face 'Ryou' her face a snarl. „Tell him to stop that idiocy! Both of you just wanted to scare me half to death!"

The whitenette only laughed out loud and Kazuha felt an icecold trembling in the depths of her stomach. This... no. Never under any circumstances... was this boy able to be Ryou!

Slowly, her eyes wide with fear, she turned to face the strange Ryou-imitate again, before she asked, her voice strangely husky: „Who... who are you?"

The 'copy' tilted his head and grinned in a creepy manner. „A good friend...", he quoted Ryou's explanation for the patronizing person earlier.

„What did you do to Shiro?" The girl asked and her voice trembled with fright.

„Sit down, Kazuha... we have buisness to do." The 'buisness' made her shiver in fear again, he pronounced it in a way that nearly predicted pain and suffering.

Slowly and highly unwilling, she sat down again, before she heard a thin and high pitched voice below her, looking downwards onto the table again, surprised. „Where am I?"

Her eyes widened. „Sh-Shiro?", she whispered fearfully. „I-is that you, Kazuha?", the voice drawled upwards again and was followed by a loud „Uwaaaah? Why are you so big?"

She bit her lip nervously. „Wrong... qu-question, Shiro... The right one is: 'Why am I so small...?'"

One moment the whole room was quiet and then a scream was heared. „I'm dreaming! It's ALL a dream! For sure! HELP!"

The white haired one laughed evilly and the girl threw him a nasty glance.

„Let's contiue... the game." And till grinning he added: „You're just delaying the unavoidable."

Kazuha bit her lip again, glaring at him.

„I'll be kind and explain the ongoing, yes? Should you throw a '99' or should I throw a '00', the exact same thing will happen to you."

His eyes lowered, to give the small warrior a scornful glance, while the trapped one desperately searched for a possibility to flee. „Kazuha, please! Help me!"

„Shut up, moron! I'm trying!", the girl hissed and her eyes wandered to the dark-brown orbs again, which twinkled amusedly.

„And now? What to do next?"

He took his dice and lifted them up. „Now, we decide who will win this game."

The girl's eyes widened fearfully again, before she took the dice and a deep breath and nodded. „Then, I'll start!" She threw a 87.

„Hm... pity. You missed." He threw his dice and got...

„NO!", she screamed, the two zeros mocking her from below, while he laughed again.

„Now... I'd say... I won.", his hand shot upwards and the dark, evil grin accompanied by his laughter was the last thing she perceived, before everything went black.

Her body fell onto the table, like Shiros had before. Slowly and stretching he stood again and strolled in the direction of the limp bodies, half supported by the desk.

If she'd known what an extraordinary player was able to do to manipulate the dice... she would never have wanted to compete him in a 'Yami no game'.

He stood over the figures, smirking, while a moan was heared from below.

„Kazuha?"

„Ouww... my head."

„Hum..." Bakura said thoughtfully, while the small figures looked up to him in fright.

„What shall I do with you know...?" His fingers liftd to tip his chin, as he was nearly able to feel their embodied fear he nearly shivered with delight.

He took both the small game pieces and carried them over to his side of the table.

„Best I'll keep you with all the other trophies..." He grinned, while opening up a shedule, that was embedded in the table, putting the 'living' characters in there and shut it close without a second glance, while they cried out for help.

Then he walked to the middle of the room and took a deep breath, feeling his soul leaving the mind of both their body.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself surrounded by comfortable darkness in his own soulroom. He headed in the direction of the small, pale body on the ground, crouching down and stroking a long, white, soft strand of hair out of the innocent face.

„Rise and shine, hikari." His voice told the smaller one, softly, but nevertheless demanding. The brown chocolate orbs opened not even a second later and he was gone.

The white-haired man, who stayed in the blackness stretched and smirked. He had reached his goals today.

_oOo_

Ryou opened his eyes and found himself been standing in the middle of the guest room.

He blinked, obviously desorientated, before he turned around. Behind him, was the big table and on it's board, half-supported by the gameboard lay...

„KAZUHA! SHIRO!", he screamed, the panic in his voice nearly embodied, when he ran over to have a look. „Wake up! Shiro! Open your eyes, Kazuha! Please!"

He shook the limp bodies and didn't stop to cry, but nothing changed. They still lay there, not moving, limp and unconcious... or were they...

„No... no, they aren't death!" He held his hands over each ones mouth and nearly sobbed when he felt them breath. 'What happened to you?'

_~What's the matter, hikari?~_

Ryou jumped and still cried a little bit shrill: „Bakura, it's terrible! Shiro and Kazuha... they are... they...!"

_~But they aren't dead.~_

The smaller one stiffened and began to shake his head. „No... no... that wasn't... tell me, that you weren't the one doing this!"

The yami chuckled darkly and the first time in his entire life, the calm and polite, reserved boy heard his voice roar with anger and despair.  
„UNDO IT! NOW!"

Inside of him a storm of fire burned his veins and he took the Ring, that still dangled around his neck and tried to rip it off, but when the bracelett had been pulled upwards a bit, its pendulums seemed to come to life and broke his soft, pale skin violently, digging into his skin and refused to let go, as if somebody had melted it into his body.

His pained cry and his own blood made him only try harder, when he now behaved like a maniac to throw that golden jewellery off.

_~It's no use, host. You can't get rid of the Ring.~_

The voice, even if it was surprised, sounded strangely amused, the smaller one felt as if the thing in his chest was pouring poison into his very veins. It also didn't let go but digged deeper and deeper into his flesh.

The smaller one fell to his knees, sobbing and crying, while he was caught in an 'embrace' of pain and with the lack of any comfort, the most cruel embrace he ever had gotten.

„Leave me alone...", he wispered, still desperately, tears were staining his cheeks. „Leave me alone... go away..."

He was nearly able to feel the smirk.

_~It's sad, that you don't appreciate my hard effort to please you, host. I fulfilled your dearest wish mere moments ago, hikari.~_

The smaller one sobbed and cried only louder. It hurt... it hurt so much... the words were burning his body his soul and his heart, melting them away in fire.

_~I took care that you're friends will never abandon you and leave.~_

The spirit laughed in a creepy manner and the smaller one held his head, while his whole body still was on fire.

'Please... let me die! I only want to die...'

The laughter stayed there and held on, while his body lay down onto the ground, staining the carpet with blood when he draw his knees up to his chest and just tried to hide from a person, that was in his very mind.

A fight he could not win.

* * *

**(1) It IS Ryou's voice that Bakura uses all the time, isn't it? ^^**

* * *

**Okay... I hope you won't kill me, guys and for once this chapter has NO happy-ending. The question is, what does that to Ryou's and Bakura's relationship? What will happen with Shiro and Kazuha? Will they be freed?  
Will Bakura be sorry? We'll see, guys. We'll see very soon!  
Thanks for the reading and again, big cookies for all my reviewers, I love you guys! :D  
*leaves cookies for the readers, too*  
**


End file.
